


Болото

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Serenielle



Series: миди высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [1]
Category: Assorti
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Magic, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, Genderswap, Heterosexual Sex, Mysticism, Nature Magic, Out of Character, Romance, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, genderbender
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Берегись, рыцарь, болота лесного — попадешь в лапы ведьме болотной и пропадешь, и сам не захочешь возвращаться обратно.
Relationships: Mars/fem!Rondnoir
Series: миди высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848670
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Болото

Вечер неумолимо приближался, и под деревьями уже царили сумерки. В лесу было тихо, и он все ближе подходил к болоту. Деревья становились все более развесистыми, а почва — мягкой и водянистой. Заросли черники сменились кустиками клюквы и мхом — болото совсем рядом.

Марс выругался, отодвигая очередную ветку подальше. Черт его дернул поехать этой тропой! Сразу за деревней, где он ночевал, дорога раздваивалась — один путь вел в обход леса, а другой — прямо сквозь него, экономя по меньшей мере три дня пути. Правда, местный староста что-то там болтал о болотах, скрытых в лесу, и о какой-то ведьме, обитающей в них. Этих сказок Марс наслушался по самое горло, если б умел — книжку б нацарапал про местные байки. Послушать деревенских, так куда ни плюнь, везде то кикиморы, то духи, то еще какая хрень.

Поэтому он свернул на лесную тропу. Она шла прямо и была хорошо утоптанной — значит, дорогой пользуются. Это подтвердило догадки Марса о том, что староста пересказал ему просто детские страшилки. А потом…

Дорога превратилась в какую-то козью тропу, и близость болота уже ощущалась в воздухе запахом сырости и мха. А Марс даже не мог назад свернуть — темно, да и деревья будто сами смыкались за спиной, не давали выйти на свет. Ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как тащиться вперед.

Марс не боялся ведьм и всяких там привидений. Он давно уже верил только в свой меч, а если эта кикимора и впрямь существует, он быстро пустит ей кровь. Без головы еще никто не умел жить.

Лес вдруг расступился перед ним, открыв крошечную полянку, окруженную уже настоящим болотом. Зеленая вода, пахнущая тиной, заливала все вокруг, оставляя лишь узкую тропинку, ведущую к ужасно старой и гнилой избушке. Сквозь щели между досками стен изливался неяркий дрожащий свет, как от свечи. И кто это может жить в такой развалюхе?

Марс спешился, но не успел постучаться, как дверь — и как только не развалилась от усилий! — распахнулась, ужасно скрипя петлями. Марс поморщился.

На него смотрела старуха. Ничего необычного и ведьминского — самая обычная старуха, согбенная, одетая в какие-то тряпки, бывшие когда-то платьем. Голова покрыта полуистлевшим платком, руки трясутся от старости. Типично ведьминского в этой старухе был только длинный нос с бородавкой на самом конце.

Глаза, правда, слегка смущали — светлые, выцветшие, они смотрели необычайно цепко, и под этим взглядом было неуютно. Так смотрят на кусок мяса на рынке.

— Ну и ну, — прошамкала старуха, — гостей-то давненько не было. Кто такой и зачем забрел на мое болото?

— Да сроду бы я не заехал в эти ебеня, — выругался Марс, — если б дорога была нормальная. Ты бы, старая, выдернула бы табличку возле леса, а то там написано, что короткая дорога, а нихрена на самом деле.

Старуха засмеялась, и что-то в ее смехе было царапающее.

— Зачем же? Мне случайные путники нужны время от времени, — загадочно проговорила она. — Ты заходи. Вижу, рыцарь? И давно странствуешь?

— Не рыцарь, а наемник, — поправил ее Марс с ухмылкой. — Рыцари на турнирах за юбками волочатся, бренчат на гитарах идиотские любовные стишки да раздуваются от гордости за своих предков, даже если сами кинжалом тыкали только в мясо на пиру. А я сражаюсь, пока они там херней страдают.

Он привязал коня к ветке дерева, нависающей рядом, и прошел в дом. Старуха, конечно, была необычная, но опасности не представляла. Да и руку Марс демонстративно держал на мече — если что и начнется, снести ей голову он всегда успеет.

Внутри было чистенько, но обстановка самая нищая. Узкая койка в углу, накрытая дырявым покрывалом, посередине обшарпанный стол и два табурета, шатких даже на вид. Очаг вот, правда, был ничего так. Пол земляной и тщательно утоптанный, на стене за дверью — крючки с каким-то старьем, да полка над очагом с деревянными кружками и ложками. Над огнем висел крошечный котелок, в котором булькало нечто коричневое и несъедобное даже с большой голодухи.

— Что ж ты ешь, мать? — Марс склонился и понюхал. Запах был как у протухшего мяса. — Дерьмо какое-то.

— Что бог послал, странник, — хихикнула старуха. — Да ты садись, в ногах правды нет.

Марс с опаской присел на табурет. Тот заскрипел, но оказался вполне крепким.

— И как живешь тут, одна, на болоте? — спросил он, оглядывая убогую хижину. Старуха снова засмеялась, но смех ее стал каким-то грудным и низким.

— Как все. Ягоду собираю, тем и живу. Да с деревни иногда заходят, новости приносят.

— А что ж в деревню не переселишься? Тут помрешь — похоронить некому будет, — хмыкнул Марс.

— Об этом не беспокойся, — старуха отодвинула тарелку со своей бурдой в сторону. — Помереть мне еще долго не грозит.

Ее глаза вдруг расширились, зрачки почти съели радужку. Марс замер, не в силах пошевелиться. Вот тебе и бабушкины сказки! Напоролся на самую настоящую ведьму.

Марс хотел потянуться за мечом, да руки не слушались, старуха его словно загипнотизировала. Кое-как он все же согнул руку, но меч казался тяжелым, будто из свинца.

— Силен, — хмыкнула ведьма, и тяжесть, давившая на Марса, исчезла. Он тут же выхватил меч, направив его на старуху, но та лишь отмахнулась.

— Сядь, странник, и послушай меня. Есть у меня к тебе предложение.

— И какое? — Марс сел, но меч положил перед собой. Ведьма пожевала губами и вдруг ухмыльнулась.

— Живу я тут одна, сам понимаешь. Словом перемолвиться не с кем. Скучно мне, ясно? Да дел накопилось. Мужика не хватает, понимаешь?

— И чего ты хочешь, чтоб я тебе хижину твою чинил? — хмуро произнес Марс.

— Хижину это само собой, тебе ж тут ночевать, — захихикала ведьма. — Я в другой комнате живу, — она указала на неприметную дверь за спиной, которая совершенно сливалась с неопределенного цвета стенкой. — Да это полбеды. Мужика, говорю, не хватает. Смекаешь?

Марс тупо смотрел на нее пару мгновений. А потом заржал так, что кружки затряслись на полке.

— Тебе? Мужика? Да ты, мать, совсем с глузду съехала в этом болоте! Ты ж рассыпешься скоро, какой тебе мужик!

— Не рассыплюсь, не изволь сомневаться, — старуха все продолжала смотреть, хитро прищурив глаза. — А вот ты бы не смеялся так громко. Хочешь же вернуться назад?

— Так ты что, хочешь, чтоб я с тобой переспал, а то не пустишь из болота? — переспросил Марс. — Да хер тебе! Ищи другого дурака.

Он вскочил с табурета и вышел на поляну. Вскочив на коня, он направил его в сторону, но деревья так плотно обступали их, что не давали уехать с поляны. Кочки словно сами выскакивали под ногами, корни торчали из земли, а болотная ежевика путалась под копытами.

Потратив полчаса на бесплодные попытки, Марс спешился и вломился в дом. Руки чесались встряхнуть старуху, но он лишь грохнул кулаком по столу — удивительно, но тот даже не дрогнул.

— А ну выпусти меня, чертова кикимора! Я же сказал, ищи других дураков!

— А не пущу, — ведьма сощурилась. — Ты вполне подходишь. А если хочешь убить меня — вперед, да только после этого сам не проживешь и часа. И не выйдешь из леса без моего разрешения. Так что решай, странник — или соглашаешься сейчас, или остаешься тут навсегда.

Марс сузил глаза. Он никогда не убивал женщин, но сейчас душа требовала вздернуть ведьму на суку и пустить ей кровь. Но что-то говорило ему, что после такого он и впрямь отправится следом. Надо погодить — может, ведьме надоест ждать, когда он согласится.

— Хрен тебе, а не постель, — он рухнул на табурет. — Раз уж ты такая гостеприимная, поживу-ка я тут. Передохну от сражений, — Марс ощерился. — Избушку твою поправлю, а дичь найду здесь. А ты, ведьма, иди попей болотной водицы — глядишь, помолодеешь, а я передумаю.

Старуха ничего не сказала. Только хитро улыбнулась и исчезла за неприметной дверью.

Марс вышел из хижины и оглянулся. Полная луна заливала поляну, было тихо, только шуршало иногда в кустах. И сова ухала неподалеку.

Вздохнув, Марс распряг коня и почистил его. Возле хижины росла сочная трава — конь голодным не останется. Марс занес в хижину седло, положил его рядом с кроватью и полез в седельную сумку.

Сжевав остатки вяленого мяса, он запил их водой, которую набрал до этого в речке, и рухнул спать.

— Ну что, странник, еще не передумал? — спрашивала его ведьма каждый день. Марс же ухмылялся в ответ на ее беззубую хитрую усмешку и отмахивался:

— Уйди, старая. Сказал же, ищи других дураков. Не собираюсь я с тобой…

Он даже не мог произнести слово «трахаться». Да у него падал при одной только мысли об этом. Это у него, выросшего в трущобах и за время скитаний кого и чего только не повидавшего!

Марс вообще особо переборчив в женщинах не был. Главное, чтоб было за что подержаться да не воняло — после голодного детства в помойке он не переносил зловония. Но не до такой же степени!

Так что он терпеливо ждал, когда же чертовой ведьме надоест. Заодно взялся поправить ее хижину — спать там было нереально, первую ночь Марс провел матерясь, потому что с болота налетели комары. Так что он планомерно заколачивал найденными на задворках хижины старыми досками щели в стенах да собирал полынь на прогалинах и жег ее потом, чтобы дымом отогнать назойливых кровососов.

А еще прочистил дымоход, сколотил новую кровать и натаскал дров. Делать тут было нечего, так что Марс успевал еще и отдыхать, и делать себе курительные самокрутки, и охотиться.

Он несколько раз пробовал смыться, но бдительное болото, раз заполучив его в свои когти, не выпускало жертву. То кочка вылезет в самый неподходящий момент, то ветка хлестнет, то стволы кустарников так тесно сплетались между собой, что протиснуться было невозможно. Марс сжимал зубы и ждал. Когда-нибудь этой ведьме должно было надоесть.

Марс ее почти не видел. Ведьма умудрялась двигаться почти бесшумно и выходить из хибары незаметно. Одним словом, болотная кикимора.

Однако он чувствовал на себе ее взгляд. И понимал — у ведьмы тоже кончается терпение. Это не могло не радовать, и Марс с нетерпением ждал, когда же та наконец выкинет его с болот.

Однако все пошло совершенно не так, как он думал.

Этот вечер ничем не отличался от других, проведенных на болоте. Марс поохотился и добыл на ужин огромного глухаря. Собрал начавшую зреть клюкву — за ней даже не надо было далеко ходить, росла буквально за домом. Почистил коня, поужинал сам и с чистой совестью лег спать.

Как и любой воин, полжизни проведший в походах, Марс спал очень чутко. Так что легкие шаги он услышал сразу же. Чуть шевельнувшись, Марс нащупал свой кинжал и сжал его рукоять.

Кто бы то ни был, ему не удастся убить его. Но кто это? Точно не ведьма — сквозь слегка приоткрытые веки Марс видел силуэт, и оно вовсе не напоминал сгорбленную старуху. Это был кто-то высокий, с длинными волосами…

Женщина? Это уже интересно.

Марс продолжал притворяться спящим, старательно следя, чтобы дыхание не сбилось. Женщина тихо подошла ближе и присела на кровать. А потом положила руку прямо на пах Марсу.

Не то чтобы Марс был против, чтобы женщина хватала его за член, но он ее не видел и не знал. Вдруг подружка этой болотной кикиморы прибежала? Какая-нибудь жуткая уродина с грибами на носу.

Марс ухватил ее за руку, за ту самую, которая лежала на ширинке, и приставил кинжал к ее горлу. Женщина засмеялась.

— Что, воин, хочешь убить меня? А как насчет сначала взглянуть мне в лицо?

— Что-то не хочется, — хмуро бросил Марс, кидая взгляд на единственную свечу в грязном железном канделябрике у постели. Пока он ее зажжет, ведьма либо сбежит, либо убьет его, если такова была ее цель.

Однако свеча ему не понадобилась. В домике вдруг стало невообразимо светло, и Марс сначала прикрыл глаза, не привыкшие к свету. А потом раскрыл их и едва удержал челюсть от падения.

— Что, странник, так я тебе больше нравлюсь? — женщина сощурилась. Марс только глупо кивнул как болванчик — такой красотки ему еще не доводилось видеть. Ну точнее, видеть-то видел, но издалека. А тут буквально в руки пришла.

Женщина поднялась на ноги — длинные и стройные, просто умопомрачительные голые ноги. Лишь самые интересные места были прикрыты короткой ночнушкой из какого-то дорогого материала. Но все остальное — изгибы фигуры, прямые плечи, соблазнительная округлость груди — это все Марс видел, и вся эта роскошь едва не превратила его в слюнявого идиота.

— Следуй за мной, воин, если хочешь выбраться из болота, — она повернулась спиной и оглянулась через плечо, кокетливо подмигнув. Ее волосы слегка прошлись по лицу Марса кончиками, обдав его тонким ароматом вина и шоколада. В паху нестерпимо закололо, словно женщины у него не было несколько лет.

Марс, ни слова не говоря, последовал за прелестницей, расстегивая брюки прямо на ходу. Он был так поглощен игрой света на гладкой ткани, что обтягивала ее ягодицы, что коридор, ведущий в спальню ведьмы, прошел мимо его внимания.

А потом Марс оказался в ее комнате. Она больше напоминала королевскую опочивальню, чем покои болотной ведьмы. Каменные стены, большой камин, в котором весело трещали дрова, огромная кровать под тканевым балдахином… И Марс мог поспорить на собственный меч, что спала ведьма на мягчайшей перине.

— Выпьешь, воин? — ведьма наклонилась, доставая что-то из ящика. Марс сглотнул, увидев, как натянулась ночнушка на ее аппетитной попке. Под ней не было совсем ничего.

Протянутый ведьмой бокал источал аромат королевского виски. Но Марс опрокинул его так, будто ему поднесли дешевый самогон из ближайшей таверны. Он во все глаза следил за женщиной, которая собиралась затащить его в постель.

— Чего ж ты мудрила-то столько времени, — прохрипел Марс, ставя бокал на столик не глядя. — Сразу бы так.

Он обнял ее со спины, запустил пальцы в блестящие волосы. Мягкие, тонко пахнущие дорогим шоколадом, они потекли меж пальцев словно драгоценный шелк. Нежные прикосновения прядей к лицу возбуждали до белых кругов под закрытыми веками.

Ведьма вздохнула и прижалась ближе. Марс не заставил себя долго ждать — скользнул руками по ее телу, нетерпеливо дернул бретельки ночнушки, и та карамельным облаком легла у ног ведьмы. А ведьма снова стрельнула в него глазами и направилась к кровати.

— Не стой столбом, рыцарь, — насмешливо протянула она, ложась посередине и выгибаясь будто кошка, — тебе сегодня придется хорошо трудиться, чтобы загладить свою вину. Мне пришлось долго тебя ждать.

Марс ухмыльнулся.

— Сама виновата, — он отшвырнул ногой болтавшиеся на честном слове штаны и буквально прыгнул следом. Наваливаясь на женщину, он застонал от наслаждения — никогда еще он не держал в руках само совершенство.

Она была горячей, чем пламя костра. Выгибалась в его руках, льнула и не отпускала, обнимая ногами. Ее тело было напряжено, и каждый раз, когда Марс прижимался к ее губам, очерчивал языком твердые соски или царапал щетиной ее нежную шею, она стонала и содрогалась. Внутренняя сторона ее бедер и кудряшки между ног вымокли от соков желания и влажно блестели.

Марс на пробу скользнул в нее пальцем и восхитился, как жадно она затянула его в себя и сжала мышцами.

— А ты долго воздерживалась, — шепнул он ей на ухо, дразня изнутри. Ведьма ничего не ответила, лишь тяжело дышала, и ее бедра лихорадочно дергались. Марс вытянул палец, раздвинул ей ноги шире и вломился одним движением.

Плечи обожгло — ведьма имела острые ноготки, расчертившие ему спину алыми взбухшими царапинами. Но Марс чувствовал эту боль как перчинку к удивительному наслаждению, которое испытывал сейчас. Ведьма была горячая и шелковая, узкая и сладостная, и двигалась с ним в такт, словно они были рождены друг для друга.

Марс зажмурился и сосредоточился на том, чтобы она достигла оргазма раньше него. Это было нелегко — ведьма была горячей штучкой, царапала его и прикусывала кожу, стонала и извивалась в его руках как язык пламени. Но Марс все же выдержал, и едва лишь почувствовал сильные сжатия ее тела, увидел, как закатились ее глаза, сорвался следом.

Комната постепенно переставала качаться перед глазами. Марс ошеломленно смотрел, как ведьма потянулась и встала с кровати. Она подошла налить себе вина в высокий бокал, а Марс смотрел на ее бедра, перепачканные его семенем, и испытывал чисто мужское удовлетворение от такого знака обладания.

— Попробуй вино, рыцарь, — она протянула ему бокал, — ты вряд ли где испробуешь такое.

— Не люблю вино, — Марс доказал это, выпив его как дешевое пойло. Ведьма сморщилась, смакуя свою порцию. — Иди сюда.

— Как прикажешь, мой рыцарь, — глаза ведьмы загадочно блеснули.

Вся ночь оказалась натуральным пиршеством плоти. Марс чувствовал себя так, будто оказался на Востоке, в гареме какого-нибудь султана. Прекрасная ведьма не оставляла его ни на минуту. Она использовала весь свой арсенал — руки, губы, язык и зубы, и свое совершенное тело — чтобы он потерял голову. Она была ненасытна и не остановилась, пока не выжала его досуха. А потом оставила спать на своей роскошной кровати — Марс готов был заложить собственный меч, что на подобном ложе не отказался бы поспать и сам король.

Но утро выдалось отвратительным и швырнуло Марса из прекрасного рая, где он провел лучшую ночь в своей дерьмовой жизни, обратно на грешную и грубую землю.

…Его разбудили комариный писк над ухом и противно ползающая по носу муха. Марс замахал руками, прогоняя ее, и разлепил веки.

Он снова очутился на своем старом ложе в углу ведьминской хибарки. Свеча уже догорела и бесформенным огарком расплылась в ржавом канделябре, сквозь все еще остававшиеся в стенах прорехи светило яркое солнце. Но прекрасной ведьмы не было рядом с ним.

Марс сел, кряхтя, на постели и осмотрел себя. Уж не приснилось ли ему ночное приключение? Кто знает, какие травы ведьма могла тут найти и подкинуть в постель, или окурить дом, пока он охотился для себя, или даже тайком подлить в питьевую воду…

Правда, зачем ей это надо было, Марс так и не смог понять.

Однако потом он обнаружил доказательство того, что ему не приснилось, и все было взаправду. Не считая приятной ломоты в теле и ощущения пустых яиц, которые бывают только после отличного секса, Марс нащупал на своем плече укус — ровный след челюстей, не оставлявший сомнения в том, что предыдущая ночь была не мороком, но сбывшейся мечтой.

— Твою мать, — Марс зажмурился, вцепившись пальцами в челку, и сгорбился на постели. Упустить такую женщину…

А с другой стороны — она же ведьма. Хранительница болота — слышал Марс сказания о существах, живших в лесах, в полях и на лугах, легенды о прекрасных женщинах, которые хранили природу, которым приносили жертвы ради хорошего улова, охоты или урожая. Эти хранительницы брали что хотели и когда хотели, а если они выбирали себе человека…

Марс вздрогнул и, подскочив на кровати, заколотил кулаками в стену в том месте, где вчера перед ним открылась дверь в обиталище ведьмы.

— Открой! Открой, черт тебя дери, и скажи, зачем я тебе понадобился! — орал он, срывая голос. — Чертова ведьма, зачем тебе надо было выдоить меня досуха и выкинуть как ржавый меч?!

Но тишина была ему ответом. Тишина и далекий крик птиц, летающих над деревьями.

Марс выдохнул и сполз на земляной пол. Утерев пот со лба, он оглянулся. Все его вещи лежали на местах, меч стоял прислоненным в угол у кровати. Тихое ржание коня доносилось из приоткрытой двери.

Марс оделся, зашнуровал сапоги, привычно подвесил на пояс перевязь с мечом, сунул нож за голенище и кинжал в ножны. Глянул напоследок на свое ложе и вышел из домика.

Погода была загляденье — солнце просвечивало сквозь прорехи в зеленой крыше болота, высвечивая яркие пятна мха и ягоды клюквы. Воздух уже прогрелся, а вода, окружающая домик, выглядела спокойной и была гладкой, словно зеркало.

Марс заглянул туда, но не увидел ничего, кроме своего хмурого и небритого лица.

Он оседлал коня и легко взлетел в седло. Норовистое животное фыркнуло и рванулось вперед, желая размять ноги после долгого постоя, но Марс придержал его. Он заставил коня идти сначала шагом — не ровен час споткнется о какой-нибудь вылезший из земли корень или коварную кочку. Когда Марс пытался уехать из болота до этого момента, именно так болото и поступало, будто обладало собственной волей. Или его вела воля ведьмы, которая не выпускала жертву, не взяв с нее нужное.

Но сейчас кочки отступили в стороны, в лесу обозначилась четкая тропа. Даже кусты отодвинули подальше ветки, а в конце, стоило приблизиться к опушке, засверкало солнце.

Марс зажмурился, когда конь вынес его из леса на волю. Прикрыв глаза рукой, он отчаянно моргал, удерживая скакуна, чтобы привыкнуть снова к свету после полумрака, царившего под пологом леса. А когда снова стал видеть нормально, ему пришла в голову идея.

Марс резко развернул коня и направил его в лес.

И не тут-то было — деревья сразу же сдвинули стволы, кусты зацепились ветками за плащ и одежду. Марс рычал и понукал коня, но тот отказывался идти туда, где не было прохода внутрь.

Ведьма закрыла от него свое обиталище.

Она получила то, что было нужно.

Марс остановился и несколько минут сверлил взглядом темноту, скрывавшуюся за ветвями и листьями.

— Что, трахнула мужика и все? — он сплюнул на землю. — Ну и черт с тобой, ведьма. Не больно-то и хотелось.

Он развернулся и поехал по дороге, что вела дальше, через поле и речку. Но все же напоследок обернулся и посмотрел назад.

Деревья равнодушно качали кронами под безоблачным голубым небом.

Как ни хотел Марс выбросить эту историю длиной в месяц из головы, он не мог. Не мог забыть прекрасную ведьму, ее руки, ее тело… ее глаза. Глаза, которые пообещали ему исполнение всех желаний, а потом швырнули об землю с треском и грохотом.

Это стало его проклятием. Марс остановился в деревушке неподалеку, не в силах уехать отсюда и не вспоминать. У одного зажиточного крестьянина он нанялся на работу, не желая киснуть в таверне, заливая в себя пиво. Он носил и рубил дрова, помогал строить баню, полол огород и выполнял другие работы. Деньги у крестьянина водились, хоть и не в избытке, но Марсу хватало — его как работника кормили за общим столом.

А дочь крестьянина, красивая белокурая девица, то и дело улыбалась ему.

Еще пару месяцев назад Марс хлопнул бы ее по заднице и предложил бы поваляться на сеновале ночью. А сейчас… Он смотрел — а глаза видели темные глаза вместо голубых, тонкое стройное тело вместо пышных форм крестьянской девушки, а на ее сарафане вечно чудились изысканные кружева.

Даже зимой не стало проще — работы поубавилось, и Марс днями лежал на чердаке, устремив взор в сторону далекой полоски леса. Что-то его туда манило, цепляло, дергало пойти, словно он мог оставить там частицу себя.

Однажды дочь крестьянина поинтересовалась, почему он туда все время смотрит. Марс, конечно, дураком не был, чтоб рассказывать правду, но спросил, правда ли, что в том лесу ведьмы водятся.

— А то как же, — девушка даже удивилась, что он такое спросил. — У нас и люди туда за грибами да ягодами не ходят. Проклятое место, темное.

Марс ничего не сказал — только вновь посмотрел вдаль. Он припоминал свои сны, которые начали сниться недавно. Сны, где он видел то зеленую болотную воду, то слышал женские крики, то призыв о помощи. Что за чертовщина? Это ведьма все не отпускает его и зовет снова приехать?

И когда забрезжила весна, и снег начал таять, Марс твердо решил уезжать отсюда, пока совсем разума не лишился. Сразу же, как только солнце просушило распутицу, он оседлал коня, сложил про запас немного провизии и уехал на север — король вновь собирал войска для сражений с соседним государством.

\- Тише, вот так… Да, рыцарь, задал ты мне работенку…

Мокрая ткань коснулась лба, стирая пот. Марс потянулся за освежающим прикосновением, которое казалось манной небесной в этом царстве боли и жара. Бок справа и живот жгло огнем, но в горло ему пролилась какая-то прекрасно прохладная жидкость, которая снова унесла его в царство снов.

Он не понимал, где находится и что происходит. Он знал только нежные руки и тихий шепот, которые появлялись каждый раз, когда раны начинали гореть. Постепенно Марс приходил в себя — и слышал голос своей прекрасной ведьмы, которым она напевала песни на неизвестном языке.

Когда он открыл глаза — впервые после того, как был ранен — то увидел над собой знакомый потолок. Он видел его всего лишь раз в жизни — но не забыл бы никогда.

— Ведьма, — протянул он и потянулся за ее руками, — ты спасла меня… не правда ли?

— Еще бы, — ведьма хмыкнула. — Ты теперь мой должник, рыцарь. Ведь ты упал буквально мне под ноги, когда въехал в мое болото снова.

— Не помню, — Марс нахмурился. Он помнил, что его ранили, помнил, что дал коню шпоры, чтобы тот вынес его… но сюда? Серьезно? Да король решит, что он дезертировал!

— Не решит, — усмехнулась ведьма. — Он будет знать, что ты здесь.

— Как? — Марс ничего не понимал. — Ты что, его тоже приворожила?

— Я не занимаюсь ворожбой, рыцарь, — с неудовольствием сказала ведьма. — Я тебе не деревенская гадалка. Я хранительница болота. Моя сестра скажет твоему королю, что его воин ранен и потому находится здесь. Хотя по-хорошему мне стоило бы выбросить тебя отсюда и никогда не вспоминать.

— И почему ж ты этого не сделаешь? — осклабился Марс.

Ведьма ничего не сказала. Она просто встала во весь рост.

Марс только и мог, что хлопать глазами, смотря на внушительный живот ведьмы.

— Это… Что за… — пытался он выдавить из себя слова. Ведьма покачала головой.

— Это будущая хранительница болота, — сообщила она, огладив живот рукой. — Совсем скоро она появится на свет.

— Хранитель, — сообщил Марс, все еще созерцая беременную ведьму. Живот тянул месяц на восьмой, не меньше… Но как она тут рожать собралась? В одиночестве? Без хотя бы повитухи, без помощи любых рук?

Хотя… Она ж ведьма. Но Марсу было не по себе.

— Я останусь тут, — он скинул одеяло и решительно встал. Голова закружилась, бок вновь продрало болью, но Марс, сцепив зубы, остался стоять. — Моя рана скоро затянется, а я не допущу, чтобы мой сын родился на чертовом болоте.

— Это мой ребенок, — ведьма сощурила глаза. — Он не сможет жить с тобой, он — моя кровь и плоть. Оставь меня, рыцарь. Подобные тебе плодят детей без счета, так какое тебе дело, что ты станешь отцом безвестного бастарда?

Марс зарычал.

— Я никогда не брюхатил женщин, — Он подошел к ней, невзирая на слабость и боль. — И это мой ребенок. Я его отец. Так что можешь свое высокомерие засунуть в свою прекрасную задницу. Ты тут совсем одна, как ты собралась рожать?

Ведьма удивленно посмотрела на него.

— Ты хочешь мне помочь? — иронично спросила она. — Ты, мужчина? Да ты что знаешь Ο родах, кроме того, что это женское дело?

— Узнаю, — Марс коснулся ее живота, а потом, видя, что она не сопротивляется, положил на него руку. — Это ведь… мой сын.

— Или дочь, — Ведьма прикрыла глаза. И в этот момент Марс ощутил пинок в ладонь.

Ведьма сморщилась, а он стоял как истукан, ощутив движение жизни. Ребенок. Он вот через месяц станет отцом. Он даже и не мечтал о таком.

Ирония судьбы. Но Марс сейчас был поглощен жизненными переворотами, чтобы спорить.

— Я останусь, — прохрипел он. — Ты моя теперь, ведьма. Не отвертишься.

Ведьма хмыкнула невесело.

— Я не деревенская девица, рыцарь. И даже не светская дамочка. Я живу уже много лет здесь, в болоте. А если ты решишься связать жизнь со мной, ты должен будешь разделить мою ношу. Это значит жизнь здесь, вдали от людей и света солнца. Ты выдержишь? Сумеешь ли?

Марс прикинул перспективы. Много ли он оставит там, во внешнем мире? Кровь и грязь войны? Пьянки в тавернах? Жизнь наемника, которая заканчивалась зачастую в поножовщине или на службе у какого-нибудь толстосума?

— Сумею, — он широко и нагло улыбнулся, обнимая ее. — Я вот не знаю еще имени твоего, ведьмочка моя. Как тебя зовут?

— Сам-то свое скажи для начала, рыцарь, — ведьма положила свою руку на его грудь, видневшуюся в прорези рубахи. Марс вздрогнул, прижимая ее крепче.

— Марс из рода Форрест.

Ведьма прикрыла глаза. Ее ответ прошелестел тихим шепотом:

— Ронднуар. Мое имя Ронднуар.


End file.
